Ambition
by Ticklesivory
Summary: TPM to AOTC era AU Obidala tale. Young Padmé Amidala is driven for success until a fateful meeting threatens distraction.
1. Chapter 1

**Ambition**

By Ticklesivory

Rated: PG-13

Genre: My typical combination of drama, angst, and a touch of humor.

Summary: A TPM/AOTC era AU Obidala tale. Young Padmé Amidala is driven for success until a fateful meeting threatens distraction.

Warnings: Many plot devices of TPM and AOTC will be altered in this story as well as some original characters being omitted. Also, if you have read "How My Parents Got Together," the character of Sola has been drastically changed for this fic. You'll have to forgive the creative allowance I will be taking. Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter One/Prologue**

The Queen of Naboo was dead.

And that one significant event put into motion a series of others that would ultimately change the life of one particular young girl.

A young girl who had lost her parents to tragedy at an early age, raised by her older sibling – a strong-willed and stubborn woman who saw in her younger sister, Padmé, the opportunity to improve their family not only in social status, but in financial stability as well.

In Naboo's early history, the surest way to propel oneself up the social ladder was through a profitable marriage. But the current, more matriarchal society of the planet deemed that economic success and professional standing should be independently acquired through study, determination, and hard work.

Having become pregnant out of wedlock and then losing her husband to illness two years earlier, Sola Naberrie had automatically entered into a contract of governmental financial support, but her family and marital situation eliminated any chance that she had in pursuing any type of profession of significance. According to Naboo law, only childless females could attend the university or be elected to public office, which was where her true interest lay.

Thus, she became dependent upon her younger sister, Padmé, to improve their family situation, rising them up out of the lower middle class they had been cast into after the death of their parents three years past.

The older woman, now in her early thirties, ran the soft-bristled ivory-handled brush through her sister's long, dark mane, admiring the girl's reflection in the dressing room mirror.

Padmé had inherited their mother's looks, while Sola looked more like their father. And although sometimes the older sister suffered a momentary pang of regret, she had high hopes for her sister and felt no ill will toward her. It had been difficult, especially for Sola, but things were occurring as they should, and exactly as she had planned.

After Padmé's quick advancement to the top of her political science class, the young woman had been given the opportunity to serve an internship with the Naboo Council. Not too long after graduation, she had been assigned the empty council seat, making her the youngest representative ever, at the age of seventeen.

One short year later, the Queen of Naboo became ill, dying suddenly and unexpectedly, and Sola's goals for her sister drastically changed. Her hopes for Padmé's career had elevated to a much grander scale.

Naboo would have to elect a new queen, and Padmé was the most sensible choice. She was intelligent, handsome, a strong leader, and excellent speaker. And she was unattached. Not that being single was a requirement for election, but a husband would merely hold the young woman back.

Sola returned to the task of brushing out Padmé's hair. As Padmé's self-appointed assistant, it was a chore that she did not tire of, because one day, if things worked out the way Sola was planning, it would be worth it, since they would all be moving into the palace.

However, there was one possible glitch in her design. The queen's death had risen suspicions, and the Jedi were being petitioned to investigate.

A master and his apprentice were scheduled to arrive in approximately three days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The Naboo Council consisted of twelve members, both male and female, with Padmé being considerably the youngest elected member, by at least ten years. The group was responsible for establishing the laws of Theed as well as overseeing the welfare of several outlying small communities.

Padmé, like most council members was an honest and fair leader, wanting only what was best for the people, willing to do what it took to provide a safe environment and profitable economy for Naboo.

Naboo was generally peaceful, so it was quite alarming when suspicions were raised about the queen's death, which had not occurred so naturally after all.

Traces of a chemical were found in her blood. Prescribed for the treatment of arthritis, large doses of the medication could be lethal. The levels in the queen's blood were far above the safe pharmaceutical level. Could someone have actually killed her?

Padmé hoped not, but the truth needed to be discovered either way, and so she was in full support of the decision to petition the Jedi, although her sister, Sola had been wary.

But then Sola was always wary.

Padmé took her seat amongst the dozen council members as they awaited the arrival of the Coruscant Knights. Her thoughts however, turned back to her sister.

She owed Sola everything. Even though the woman was a bit over-protective and extremely single-minded, her determination and hard work had gotten Padmé to where she was today. Sola had insisted on working two jobs in order to support her family while Padmé attended school, and never had she complained. Padmé had babysat part of the time to help in the care of Sola's two young children, but her older sister had always ensured that Padmé had adequate time to study.

It wasn't long before Sola's drive and dreams became Padmé's and she discovered, much to her surprise, that a career in politics would suit her. The were very few positions that allowed the opportunity to make decisions for the good of so many. She truly loved the people of Naboo and vowed to serve them to the best of her ability.

Padmé focused upon Governor Bibble, who had brought up the appointment of a new Gungan representative when Captain Panaka, the chief of security made his appearance. Behind him were two dark-robed individuals, hoods drawn up, concealing their faces.

Mysterious and aloof, the rumors had described them. She vaguely recalled her mother telling her stories about the Jedi when she was a girl, but this was the first time that Padmé had actually seen any.

One was much taller than the other. Padmé assumed he was the Master. The other was of average height. They each had their hands tucked within the depths of their opposite sleeves, portraying them as fully confident and secure in who they were and what their purpose was.

Well, so was she.

After the announcement was made of their arrival, their hoods were drawn back and the governor made the necessary introductions.

However, it wasn't the older, serene Master that drew the young woman's attention, it was the young one. The apprentice.

He must be close to her age, Padmé figured. Copper hair shorn short in the style of the padawan knights, which had seen pictures of in the university library. The braid hanging from behind his right ear signified his time of service, and from what she could see as its length disappeared beneath the folds of his cloak, this young man had served his Master quite a while.

And the beads adorning the braid. There was a significance to them as well, but she couldn't remember what it was. She would have to look up that information later.

Her perusal of the young Jedi continued, even after she realized he had noticed she was staring at him, and although Padmé knew it was rude to continue, she couldn't stop herself. She was completely intrigued.

Blue-green eyes that betrayed him, she thought. He may appear to be the serious student, but behind that serene Jedi exterior, was a sense of humor, one that she was hoping to experience first-hand. It was there, hidden in the mischievous glitter of his eyes and in the slight quirk of his mouth, even when he was attempting to appear stoic.

Padmé liked him, and she hadn't even heard him speak.

She continued to hold his gaze until the low rumbling of his Master filled the room and drew her attention away.

"I am Qui-Gon Jinn. This is my apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Padmé's eyes moved back to the young man and she did not shy away as his did the same.

"We are here at the request of the Supreme Chancellor to investigate the death of your queen." The older Jedi seemed calm, very self-assured, and also very much in control.

But still, for some reason, it was the apprentice that captivated her. He was much more handsome than any of the university boys she had met, and she had the sudden desire to hear him speak.

However, apparently the Jedi followed protocol as did the council, as the Master appeared to be the only one talking while his student stood dutifully silent. Padmé wondered for a second if asking the padawan a direct question would be considered a breach, but then she decided against it. There was no reason to offend their guests. She would wait.

But soon. Quite soon, she would find a way to discover if the young man's voice was possibly as attractive as he was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The Jedi's investigation commenced immediately, and after Qui-Gon had requested access to the queen's medical records, he and Obi-Wan were taken to the Theed City Morgue.

While his Master talked to the assistant coroner, a long blonde-haired lab tech that didn't appear much older than he was, Obi-Wan took a look at the body. Without a flinch, he withdrew the cloth drape and checked the elderly corpse for any evidence of foul play.

No obvious markings or signs of struggle, no bruising or petechia evident. He sensed nothing unusual with his physical sense or his mental for that matter. The Force was strangely quiescent.

"What did you discover, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked as he silently stole up to his side and took a look for himself.

"Nothing unusual, Master. Typical post-mordem appearance after the drainage of bodily fluids."

"You might want to take a look at this."

The apprentice reached out and received a datapad displaying the queen's autopsy results. Qui-Gon gave him a moment to review them.

"Xiphrenosyn?" Obi-Wan read aloud. "The levels are way too high, Master. Over ten-thousand."

"Five-hundred is toxic." The older Jedi noted.

"Self-induced?" Obi-Wan asked, handing back the datapad.

"I don't know, padawan." Qui-Gon answered. The queen had suffered from rheumatoid arthritis, and the use of xiphrenosyn was controversial treatment. It's side effects often outweighed its benefits, and after prolonged use, the recipient had to increase the dosage in order to obtain adequate relief - thus, increasing the risk. But even after years of adjustments, the level in the queen's blood should not have risen that high.

"How long has the queen been self-medicating?" Qui-Gon asked the lab tech who was busy with work behind them.

"She wasn't an abuser, if that's what you're implying." The young woman assured them rather snippety, without looking up from her datacom. "Her majesty had a prescription. It's right there in her medical records." A finger jabbed in the general direction of the datapad that Qui-Gon was still holding.

Obi-Wan's brow rose. He knew his Master didn't care for physicians, almost as much as he didn't care for politicians.

"Indulge me, if you may." Qui-Gon continued, turning to face the woman and rising to his most formidable height.

The tech sighed, not intimidated in the least, spinning away from her work on her rotating stool. "Her treatment was regulated."

"By whom?" Obi-Wan asked after a long pause, expecting the assistant coroner to continue, but obviously she wasn't planning on it.

"I believe the pharmacist downtown was monitoring her."

Once again, there was a long pause and Obi-Wan glanced quickly at his Master to check the man's thinning patience.

"A name?" The apprentice prompted after seeing the slightest aggravation cross Qui-Gon's face. Undetectable by anyone else, Obi-Wan could see it, and so he quickly assumed the role of interrogator.

"Of the apothecary or the pharmacist?"

The lab tech's question hung in the air and both Jedi tensed.

"Either one." The Jedi apprentice grinned cooperatively.

"Kodar Nuvee." She replied absently, returning her attention to her job.

Qui-Gon cast Obi-Wan a dubious glare and the two Jedi moved to exit the morgue.

"But she's not on planet at the moment."

The added statement stopped them both in their tracks, and Obi-Wan placed a calming hand to his Master's back, turning around to face their rather reluctant informant.

"Then, who do we need to talk to that may be of some help?"

The young woman pushed the dark-rimmed glasses back up on the bridge of her nose. "There's a lady working there. Oh, what's her name. She's rather new. Just an assistant, no title or anything. Oh, yeah. Naberrie. Uhm, Sola is her first name. Check the public access terminal in the library. I don't know her address."

Once again Obi-Wan met his Master's gaze. Naberrie. He recognized the name from his research of the planet on their way here. Sola was the older sibling of the younger Padmé, the newest elected member of the Naboo Council.

Padmé had quickly made a name for herself in the political circles of Naboo, appearing numerous times in the Republic Governmental reports on the Holonet as well. Senator Palpatine, Naboo's representative back on Coruscant had nothing but the highest regard for her.

And Obi-Wan could understand why. She was young, intelligent, ambitious, and quite beautiful. Not to mention courageous. The way she held his gaze when he and his Master had arrive in the council chambers earlier that day was surprisingly bold.

The reports about her had been intriguing, but to meet her in person was quite – mesmerizing. He simply hadn't been able to take his eyes off her.

Disturbing to say the least. He didn't even know her.

More disturbing however, was the possibility that she might be involved with the queen's death. That realization brought to mind a conversation he and his Master had had with Palpatine during their mission debriefing. The senator had mentioned that it was highly likely that Padmé would be the elected successor to the throne.

Yes, the young woman was ambitious, but would she commit murder in order to attain her goals?

During his meditation of the situation, Qui-Gon had moved away from him, obviously heading out of the morgue, and Obi-Wan lengthened his stride in order to catch up.

"Where are we going, Master?" He asked just as the street lamps of Theed flooded the wide stone path ahead of them with a soft yellow light.

"To the Naberrie home, padawan."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The alleyways that he and his Master followed were darkening as they traveled further away from the palace, and although nothing compared with the lower levels of Coruscant, Obi-Wan realized that they were entering into a lower class section of Theed, and that surprised him. He had figured a council member would require more luxurious accommodations.

Qui-Gon double-checked the information he had received from the public access terminal before he reached out and accessed the visitor announcer.

When the door slid open, a woman appearing in her early thirties answered. She bore a slight resemblance to Padmé, so Obi-Wan assumed it was Sola, the older sister, and the one they had come to talk to.

Obi-Wan was immediately curious as to why she didn't seem very surprised to see them.

"You must be the Jedi." She announced, holding a squirming toddler on one hip. "Please. Do come in."

Obi-Wan cast a glance about the meager apartment, casually noticing the décor, but his eyes were searching out the other occupant here, which was why he didn't notice when Sola's other child, a girl about the age of three latched onto his leg.

"Hello there." He said to the grinning, adorable child.

Sola immediately apologized. "Excuse me for a second." She then walked into the other room, guiding her second daughter ahead of her. "Padmé! Could you come down here for a minute?" She hollered up a flight of steps in the adjoining room.

Soon, the thumping of feet down the stairs matched the thumping of his heart and Obi-Wan nervously cleared his throat.

"Mind watching the children for a few? We've got company."

Obi-Wan craned his neck to see the interaction between the two and was pleased when the younger woman looked straight at him and smiled. He couldn't have stopped the returned grin on his face if he had wanted to.

"Sure thing, Sola." Padmé took the little girl who had stretched her arms out to her aunt and grabbed the hand of the other youngster as well.

"Maybe you should go with them, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon eyed his apprentice, referring to the conversation they had on the way. He wasn't sure who was under the most suspicion here, but it was much more efficient to question them separately. Plus, Obi-Wan had always had a fondness for children.

Gladly, was the word that came to the apprentice's mind, but instead he answered dutifully: "Yes, Master."

"How may I help you, Master…?"

"Qui-Gon Jinn." The older Jedi stated, glancing about the small space. It was a kitchen of sorts, but it opened immediately into what would be the common room, although it looked more like a play room. Toys were scattered everywhere. A lone flight of steps must lead up to the bedrooms and was where the other woman was leading his apprentice, who had picked up the older child and was helping to carry her up the stairs. He smirked a grin at his padawan's sensitivity to all things cute and cuddly.

"Have a seat, Master Jinn." Sola indicated a built-in dining set that she quickly swept dirty dishes from, placing them directly behind her into a sink already full of them.

"You don't seem surprised to see me." He began as he squeezed into the bench attached to the table.

"Padmé told me you were here. I figured you would question all of the council members, but I have to admit that I didn't expect to see you so soon."

And I didn't expect to be questioned myself, Sola added in her mind. She didn't understand why the apprentice was the one who had wandered off with her sister while this venerable Master sat in her kitchen staring at her.

"How long have you worked at the Theed Apothecary?"

Sola stared back and almost heard an audible click as everything came together.

"A few months."

"Are you familiar with the herbal medicine, xiphrenosyn?"

Sola absentmindedly flicked a crumb off of the table with her finger. "Yes. It's found in the Gungan swamps, harvested from the bombala tree. It's supposed to aid in inflammation."

"Such as rheumatoid arthritis." Qui-Gon added.

"Yes." She noted, meeting Qui-Gon's gaze straight on. "The queen was taking it."

Qui-Gon nodded his head to the admittance. "The queen was killed by it." He corrected, eyeing the woman carefully.

"And you think…" Sola began but was interrupted.

"I think nothing. I am only here to investigate every possibility."

The woman's green eyes hooded with a squint and Qui-Gon found himself being sized up as well. "Listen. I don't know what you've heard," the words became pointedly blunt. "I care for my sister. I love her. I would do anything for her. I have high hopes for her political career and honestly? I wouldn't let anything stand in her way. But I wouldn't kill anyone for her. Let alone, the Queen of Naboo."

The Jedi Master sat silently as he listened to Sola's testimony. He reached out into the Force and it swirled peacefully about him. There was no malice in the woman's statement, just an unassuming, although slightly disturbing truth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Obi-Wan gently lowered the child he held in his arms once they had reached the small room which the girls obviously shared. Padmé, however, sat down on the single bed with the youngest one in her lap.

"Pooja and Ryoo, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi. He's a Jedi Knight all the way from Coruscant!"

A large grin broke out on the Jedi's face and he couldn't figure out why, other than the fact Padmé remembered his name and had even pronounced it correctly.

"A real Jedi?" The little girl he had carried and the one that had previously latched onto his leg asked with big eyes.

Obi-Wan sat down on the floor and leaned back against the toddler's barred crib. "Yes, I'm real."

The small girl's eyes wandered over him and then settled on his lightsaber, her small hands snaking toward the shining metal.

"Can I play with that?"

"Sorry darling, it's not a toy. It's very dangerous."

"Pooja? Why don't you show Obi-Wan some of your toys?"

Another smile erupted on the knight's face. She was using his first name rather casually, and for some reason, that didn't seem strange. In fact, he rather enjoyed it. Almost as much as he enjoyed hearing her voice. It was soft and feminine like she was.

In the corner of the room was a carved wooden toy box that literally took up a quarter of the space. Pooja rummaged through it and promptly started delivering her favorite toys into Obi-Wan's lap, one after another.

"It seems rather….cramped in here." The knight noted politely.

Padmé cuddled the now-sleeping toddler in her arms and smiled at the young Jedi. She had been right. His voice did match his looks; a soft tenor and quite charming, but it was his eyes that fascinated her most. She couldn't decide whether they were green or blue, but they were quite stunning.

"Yes." She agreed, her own eyes scanning the tight space. "It's a bit small, but it's only temporary."

"Are you moving?" Obi-Wan asked just as Pooja deposited something in his lap that looked something like a gnarled miniature Wookie.

"Eventually." Padmé answered. "As my political career advances, we will have to relocate several times, so Sola and I decided that one move was enough. It would be less upsetting for the girls." The young woman's dark eyes sparkled as she spoke. "There is a possible opportunity arising for me that will require a change in address very soon, actually."

"Is that so?" The Jedi apprentice inquired as casually as possible, although a warning bell had rung in his head. "Where to?" He continued, hoping that she wasn't going to say the palace. That would only raise suspicions of her guilt and he was desperately hoping that she was innocent. She just had to be.

Padmé considered telling him of her plans, but decided against it. She had only heard of the Galactic Senate seat opening up a few days ago. She had written to Chancellor Palpatine about it, but had not yet received a reply. Better to keep the news to herself, she decided, since it might not come true.

"Nothing's definite yet." She explained. "There's just a good chance, and I hope it works out. Sola and the children deserve so much more than this."

Obi-Wan lifted the various stuffed animals and play things from his lap and set them on the floor next to him. "And what about you?" He pondered, noting out of the corner of his eye that Pooja had momentarily forgotten about them and was looking at her picture books in the corner.

"Me?"

"Yes, you." A teasing smirk appeared. She was too good to be true. Selfless, funny, and quite lovely. "Don't you deserve better as well?"

Padmé sat quietly for a moment. "I suppose so, but Sola does even more. She's worked so hard to help me get to where I am today. I don't know what I would've done without her. I'd do anything for her."

_Such as commit murder?_ The question was in the back of the Jedi's mind and a sinking feeling was in the pit of his stomach.

Beautiful and intriguing or not, she had the motive and the means with easy access to the medication through her sister. But was it enough to arrest her?

"Besides," Padmé continued, the sparkle returning to her dark eyes. "I love my work. Helping people is very rewarding. I'm only doing this for fun."

Obi-Wan chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. "You mean to tell me, you like being a politician?" He teased.

"What does that mean?" Padmé teased back, poking his knee with the toe of her boot. "You sound as if you don't like politics."

"I don't mind the politics." Obi-Wan argued back good-naturedly. "I just don't care for politicians."

"Oh." Padmé responded with a smirk of her own. "And I assume that working so closely with the senate, you've met quite a few, haven't you?"

"A few." Obi-Wan agreed.

"And you don't like any of them?" She found that hard to believe. It seemed to her that Obi-Wan didn't have a spiteful bone in his body.

"Sorry, but no." Obi-Wan replied with a mock pout, rising up to retrieve Pooja who had fallen asleep on top of her books. He lifted the child and placed her tenderly on her bed while Padmé placed Ryoo in hers.

They both crept quietly out into the hall, standing very close to one another in the small alcove at the top of the stairs.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that you have such a cynical point of view, Obi-Wan Kenobi." She said, her eyes moving slowly upward from his mouth as if she was performing an intense study of his face. He knew that, because it was exactly what he had been doing to hers. "Perhaps I can change your mind."

The Jedi's head and eyebrow cocked and a half-smile appeared above his cleft chin.

"Perhaps." He replied, motioning for her to go ahead of him down the stairs, realizing that if anyone could persuade him to do anything, it would be this breathtaking young woman.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Three days following the initiation of their investigation, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were once again called in front of the Naboo Council to report their findings.

Although the Jedi had discovered the reason for the queen's demise, and had two suspects with motives, they were unable to present any refutable proof or make an arrest. In Qui-Gon's eyes, the young representative, Padmé Amidala and her older sister were still under suspicion. He planned on keeping an eye on the both of them the duration of their stay, which was just to be another two or three days at most. There was no need for he and Obi-Wan to remain on Naboo if the queen's death was indeed accidental.

Much to apprentice's disappointment he had to concur with his Master that their presence was no longer required. He had barely had enough time to speak with Padmé, and hadn't been able to see her since the last visit to her home three nights ago.

So, it was with elated surprise that Obi-Wan listened to the council's request that the Jedi stay and oversee the election of a new queen, mainly for security reasons.

Obi-Wan waited anxiously for Qui-Gon to respond and grinned at Padmé when his Master agreed they would stay for the election. That would be at least another ten confirmed the council, although preparations already had begun.

The apprentice and his Master had been assigned missions before to monitor a transition of power, and now that their investigation was nearly complete, Obi-Wan realized that there was actually very little for the Jedi to do. Which should allow him enough free time to get to know Padmé much better.

After the council had dismissed, the young woman approached the Jedi and Obi-Wan's smile widened as Padmé apparently had the same idea he had.

"I would like to invite you to dinner this evening." She said, her eyes locking onto the younger man's. "And you too, Master Jinn." She added quickly with a glance toward the older Jedi. "The girls have been going on and on about you." Once again her dark eyes moved to Obi-Wan. "The palace food isn't bad, but they can't beat my roast duckling stew."

The Jedi Master could sense the hopeful anticipation in his apprentice, but still he paused. They had not been able to gather enough evidence to prove any wrong-doing by the Naberrie sisters, but still Qui-Gon had an uneasiness about them and their relationship.

As Obi-Wan's Master, it was his duty to permit and oversee any of his apprentice's recreational activities. Only after being knighted would Obi-Wan be allowed the freedom to pursue personal relationships out from under the watchful eye of his Master. But until that time, Obi-Wan was his responsibility in all things. He therefore, came to his decision to accept the young woman's invitation quite guarded. There was something about Padmé Amidala that he didn't trust.

When the Jedi arrived to the Naberrie home later that evening, the first thing Qui-Gon noticed was that the small apartment was much more tidy than before. The second thing he noticed was the absence of Sola.

"You can have a seat in there." Padmé motioned for him to sit on an overstuffed couch in her common room. "Everything's just about ready."

The young woman returned to the cooking unit and checked on the main course, then turned back to see that Obi-Wan had once again been overtaken by her two squirming nieces.

"Sola's doing inventory tonight. She won't be home until later. Here, let me take Ryoo."

Padmé attempted to try and grab the youngest child who had commandeered the Jedi's boot.

"That's okay." Obi-Wan stooped down himself and picked up the toddler. I've got an idea."

The young man turned to head into the common room, but Padmé read his intentions.

"Do you think that's such a good idea?"

"Sure." Obi-Wan responded confidently. "Qui-Gon loves children."

The young man could barely restrain a snicker of laughter after he left his Master in possession of the rather exuberant two-year-old. Qui-Gon held Ryoo in his outstretched arms looking as if his padawan had just handed him a thermal detonator.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Before Sola returned home from work that evening, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had taken their leave. On their way back to the palace, Obi-Wan had trouble concealing his smile. The evening had been delightful, the food great, and the company even better.

Much to his surprise, Qui-Gon had volunteered to take the girls upstairs to their beds, volunteering to tell them a bedtime story, only after promising both Padmé and his padawan that he wouldn't tell any that would frighten them. Padmé's nieces went with him without complaint, both tucked under each of the strong arms, giggling all the way up the stairs.

It had given Obi-Wan a few moments alone with Padmé. Moments that they chose to hand wash the dinner dishes, since the cleaning unit was no longer functioning. Padmé washed, he dried.

As a junior initiate in the Temple, Obi-Wan had had his share of commissary duty, but never before had he enjoyed cleaning dishes as much as he had tonight.

"Have a pleasant evening, padawan?" His Master asked as they strolled down the silent cobblestone paths glowing a soft blue under the evening street lights of Theed.

Obi-Wan immediately strengthened his mental shields, thinking that maybe some of his feelings had been revealed to his Master. Or maybe it was the idiotic grin that he couldn't quite clear from his face.

"Yes, Master." He admitted.

"What did you two discuss while I was upstairs?"

Obi-Wan bit back any complaint. It was his Master's duty to inquire about his personal life, and as a padawan, it was his duty to not withhold anything. One day, that would change, but for now, he would comply.

"Nothing of importance." The apprentice began. "We mostly talked about her childhood in Theed, her parents death, my life in the Temple. Just small talk really. Nothing significant."

Qui-Gon stopped at the foot of the palace steps and turned to gaze at the young man pointedly. "Significant enough to warrant your most pleased countenance. You're nearly glowing as much as these street lamps, padawan."

"Is it that obvious?" Obi-Wan blushed.

The older man chuckled in response. He could recall a few times not too long ago when he felt the same. "I'm afraid so."

"It's just that she's nothing what I expected." Obi-Wan tried to explain.

"How so?"

"She's a politician!"

"Ah." The Jedi Master replied in understanding. Where he had built up a tolerance for those that chose the political arena as a profession, Obi-Wan had not yet done so. After many diplomatic missions, had Qui-Gon had to listen to his apprentice's complaints of how a certain planetary's government officials were seemingly not interested in their own citizens as much as they were in their own personal gain, be it financial or power. At a young age, Obi-Wan had developed a distrust for political leaders, in general, and rightfully so. He and his padawan had been assigned several difficult missions, which did not always turn out for the better for those whom their governments had sworn to protect.

"But she doesn't act like a politician, or talk like one either." Obi-Wan continued. "It might be because she's still young, but when she speaks of her goals and ideals, she does so with such passion. I truly believe she wants what's best for her people."

"And may she always strive to do so." Qui-Gon added as he turned to enter the palace, nodding at the two guards they passed, with Obi-Wan following directly and slightly to the right behind him.

"I think she will, Master. I know I don't know her well enough to say so, but it's a feeling I have."

"Trust your feelings, you must Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon pointed out, the frequent advice given this time both to his padawan and himself. He did agree that the young woman was passionate, but there was still something about her that made him feel uneasy.

Their walk continued into their assigned quarters, with Obi-Wan pausing before he entered into his own sleeping room.

"With your permission, Master, Padmé asked if I could walk with her in the palace gardens following her last council session tomorrow."

"Perhaps." Qui-Gon replied and Obi-Wan was had pressed to hide his disappointment.

"We are meeting with the head of security and the coroner again tomorrow afternoon."

The young man stepped back into the main room, curiosity revealed upon his face. "You still suspect something? I thought you had decided to close the investigation. You told the Naboo Council as much."

"That I did, but as I've told you on numerous occasions…"

"Trust my feelings." Obi-Wan finished for him, meeting his Master's gaze for a moment, his previous smile fading from his face. "Good night, Master." He said, bowing slightly, before entering his room.

"Good night, Obi-Wan."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

A good night's rest had enlightened the Jedi Master along with easing a few of his concerns. It hadn't been that long ago when he had experienced the excitement and happiness of developing a crush on a beautiful young creature. He sympathized with his apprentice, and so when the time came for the two of them to take their walk, the council session having gone long, Qui-Gon requested a download of the final autopsy be sent to his datapad.

It would save them a trip to the City Morgue, and also allow his padawan the time to spend with the young woman.

The older man took a seat upon a carved stone bench at the edge of the expansive gardens, turning his attention to the datapad while the two young people wandered, somewhat aimlessly along the duracrete paths.

Comments were exchanged about the weather, the surrounding architecture, and several varieties of plant life, Padmé becoming more and more impressed at the vast knowledge Obi-Wan held. Not only was he handsome, he was confident without being boastful, kind, intelligent, passionate about helping people like she was, and he had the most wonderful sense of humor. Just listening to him brought a smile to her face. However, when she noticed a quick glance cast their way from the older Jedi seated nearby, her smile turned to a smirk.

"Your Master seems rather…attentive." Padmé began as they rounded a tall cluster of hedges, gaining a moment of privacy.

"You'll have to excuse Qui-Gon. It's the way of the Jedi. As my Master, he is required to supervise my training, my education, my health, and even such personal matters as my love life."

Padmé paused and turned to the young man, locking onto the glittering blue-green eyes. "Do you have a love life?"

"Not yet." Obi-Wan teased quietly, stealing closer to the young woman before him. "But I was hoping to begin one."

A sly smile crept over Padmé's face. "Were you?" She teased back, her eyes darting between the branches that they had maneuvered behind to reassure they were hidden from the Jedi Master's gaze.

"Maybe I can be of some assistance." She replied, boldly placing her hand behind the young man's neck and applying enough pressure to make her intention obvious. She was relieved when Obi-Wan responded readily, dropping down to brush his mouth across hers in tantalizingly slow caresses and teasing nibbles. He continued ghosting across her mouth, until the young woman was nearly groaning with impatience. The pressure of Padmé's hand increased, as did the pressure of Obi-Wan's lips, the kiss deepening, although not as much as she would've liked, sending spikes of pleasure down to her toes.

Dazed from the unexpected passion from such a simple kiss, Padmé did not realize that Obi-Wan had withdrawn until she opened her eyes to see him staring down at her, his own eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I imagine you might find this arrangement rather unusual." He began again, walking slowly down the path as if the planet under their feet had not just been shaken to its core. "But when I'm knighted, that will change."

"When will that be?" Padmé asked, catching up to Obi-Wan's side, accidentally brushing her hand up against his, and being thrilled as the young man reached out and clasped her hand.

"I'm not certain. It's a matter that is decided between the Jedi Council and a Master."

"Well, when that happens, be sure to look me up." Padmé teased once again.

"I'll send you an invitation." Obi-Wan teased in return, his eyes moving about the scenery, catching a glimpse of an upcoming statuary that stood at least three meters high and two meters across, deciding to head in that direction. "However, I was hoping that I wouldn't have to wait that long. I would like to continue seeing you Padmé, even after we leave Naboo, if that's all right with you."

He was absolutely adorable, the young woman thought. She could've sworn he was blushing, and during his statement, his eyes had moved from the gardens to the path in front of them. She was surprised to discover he was a bit shy, but found it completely charming. Determined to discover everything there was to know about this man, her answer came promptly and calmly. "I would like that very much, Obi-Wan."

"Good."

At the suddenness of his next movement however, Padmé let out a small shocked gasp. Obi-Wan twirled her round in front of him and quickly pressed her up against the back of a broad statuary. Startled and a bit flushed with surprise, the moan that she had held before slipped out as Obi-Wan's mouth moved aggressively against hers, her lips parting automatically to allow entry of a probing and seeking tongue, matching his unexpected enthusiasm, feeling the heat of his muscled body press her against the cold stone behind. His actions were surprising, but not at all unwelcome, and Padmé returned the intensity with vigor, thankful that at some point his arm had slipped around her waist, or else she would have collapsed to the garden path several seconds ago.

When the devastating kiss had ended, both of them were gasping for breath and clinging to one another for support.

"Perhaps we should return to Qui-Gon before he gets suspicious." Obi-Wan suggested, his voice roughened and deeper than usual.

Padmé cleared her throat, her words coming out more like a high squeak. "Okay."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Qui-Gon's generosity extended far past what Obi-Wan had expected. The older man seemed more than willing to spend his entire afternoon and early evening strolling along several paces behind the young people as they leisurely made their way along the darkening streets of Naboo, the night glowlamps flickering on as workers returned from their jobs and shops began closing down.

Obi-Wan was even more surprised when they arrived at Padmé's home and his Master stopped down the alley, turning his attention away in order to give them a chance for a moment of privacy.

"I had a wonderful afternoon." Padmé began, toying with the fingers that were gently gripping her hand while staring up into the needy gaze above her, more than willing to offer the handsome young Jedi what he obviously desired.

Their kiss was sweeter than before in the gardens when passion had overcome them. This gentle brushing of lips left her feeling light-headed and giddy, and Padmé wanted nothing more than to pull Obi-Wan into her home and let him continue his delicate explorations. But the main reason she couldn't was suddenly standing between them, glaring at them both.

Obi-Wan pulled out of the kiss and bowed his head quickly in greeting to Padmé's older sister, but Sola did not return the gesture.

"I believe it's time for you to be going now, Padawan Kenobi." The words were spoken evenly although a bit unfriendly, matched by a playful quirk of Padmé's brow.

Obi-Wan boldly placed a quick peck on Padmé's cheek before hurrying down the steps. "I'll see you soon." He said before returning to join Qui-Gon.

Padmé smiled as she watched him go. Even the way he walked away was attractive. But her smile slowly disappeared as she turned to face the stern countenance of her sibling.

"Where have you been all afternoon?" Sola demanded as Padmé brushed past her and entered their apartment.

"I told you I had a council meeting."

"You haven't been at a council meeting all this time."

Padmé hung up her cloak and walked to the small communication alcove to check her messages.

"Answer me." Sola demanded once more, quietly, but sternly.

"Why?" Padmé retaliated, spinning toward her older sister. "Why should I? You aren't my mother, Sola. You aren't even my guardian anymore. Not since I turned eighteen, and that was five months ago! I'm a big girl now!" Sarcasm crept into her words. "I don't need a babysitter."

"You are my responsibility!" Sola argued, immediately calming her voice, so as to not wake the children sleeping upstairs. "Don't let this infatuation ruin everything we've worked so hard to achieve."

"What?" Padmé asked incredulously. "What are you talking about?"

"Your involvement with this Jedi Apprentice can come to no good! He's not the one for you, Padmé. You can do so much better."

"How do you know that? Who do you think you are, some kind of relationship guru? How do you know who's right for me?"

Sola took a deep breath and reached out to grab a hold of her sibling's hand, gently easing her into the room to have a seat on the sofa littered with toys.

"Mother knew. Before she died, we talked about it. How she knew you had a purpose in life. You were meant to do something very special, Padmé. To be someone very special. I promised her I would make sure that you would be. Obi-Wan Kenobi is not good enough for you."

The young woman sadly shook her head. "But I love him, Sola."

The announcement shocked Padmé's sister, although she didn't show it. It seemed a bit early for such a strong emotion, but young crushes such as this one usually burned most brightly at the beginning before distinguishing itself into a bitterly cold ember that caused more grief than one would expect. She would not allow Padmé to be a victim of such a thing. Nor would she allow Padmé to be kept from achieving their goals.

"All the more reason for you not to see him again." Sola pointed out. "He's distracting you from your responsibilities and from your duties. Did you know that The Theed Tribunal reporter came by earlier to do a cover story on you? It would've been great publicity for the election, but I couldn't find you anywhere."

"I'm sorry." Padmé responded gloomily. Perhaps Sola was right. Ever since Obi-Wan had shown up, she had been a bit scatterbrained. It seemed all she could think about was those beautiful eyes his, that big, bright smile, and how she could possibly find time to be with him again.

The Naboo Election was the last thing on her mind.

"We've worked too hard to miss this opportunity, Padmé." Sola insisted solemnly. "It's what Momma always dreamed about for you."

"I know." The younger woman agreed with a sigh, squeezing the supportive hand that still held onto hers. "I won't see him again, Sola. I promise."

"Good girl." The older woman grinned widely. "Did you have anything to eat? I saved some supper for you."

……….


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Master Jinn walked with his apprentice back to the Theed Palace, noting the buoyancy in his padawan's step and the grin that seemed to be pasted onto his face. He was happy for Obi-Wan, but he was wary as well.

Qui-Gon not only had the advantage of age and experience, but also of a better grasp of the Living Force. Where his student was more talented in foreseeing the future, Qui-Gon focused upon the present, and at the current time, he was receiving several conflicting readings from the Force. Something wasn't right. He wasn't sure if it was concerning their aborted investigation, the upcoming election, or his ongoing suspicions about the Naberrie sisters' innocence concerning the entire matter.

And now, apparently his padawan had become romantically involved with one of them. At least it was the younger one. That older sister reminded him of a mother rancor.

Qui-Gon chuckled to himself at the comparison and earned a curious sideways glance from Obi-Wan.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." The older man answered. "I'm just finding your mood to be rather enjoyable. You are radiating pleasure, padawan."

"Oh." Obi-Wan tightened his shields and fought down a blush. "She's wonderful, Master. I've never felt this way about anyone. Not even Siri."

"Ah." The Master replied. Five years ago, his charge had approached him all teary eyed about a blonde little wench-of-a-padawan at the Temple who had broken his heart. Obi-Wan was sixteen at the time, though, and the crush was soon forgotten, especially after he had effectively trounced Siri in the junior padawan lightsaber competition the following year, earning the respect of every other female padawan in the Temple. Following that day, Obi-Wan was not wanting for attention. However, his padawan never was one for spending time with those of the opposite sex. Obi-Wan had told him once that he was waiting for the 'right girl,' whomever that could be, and although Qui-Gon spouted the wisdom of enjoying his youth, Obi-Wan seemed satisfied to hang out with his friends and accompany his Master on missions.

At least until this particular one. The young man was practically glowing. And Qui-Gon was worried.

"She's a delicate little thing." He noted with a sly smile upon seeing Obi-Wan's disapproving glare.

"Delicate? I'm afraid you've been deceived, Master. Padmé has been trained in many forms of combat, weaponry, and self defense. She can take care of herself."

"I don't doubt that."

"She's very intelligent, knows all about Galactic History, can speak several languages," Obi-Wan continued as if his Master hadn't said a word. "And as you already know, is a pretty good cook. She loves children and is concerned about the welfare and quality of life for the people of Naboo."

"Obi-Wan."

"Yes, Master?"

Stopping in the middle of the street, the Jedi looked down at his student, one raised eyebrow expressing what he didn't need to say in words.

"Sorry, Master. I guess I'm a little….smitten."

"Are you sure?" Qui-Gon joked. He'd never seen Obi-Wan go on about a being so.

"Not really." The apprentice corrected. "I think I'm in love." The realization brightened his entire face and set a frown upon Qui-Gon's. "What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked upon noticing the change of his Master's expression.

"I'm just concerned. It seems a little rushed."

Arms crossing, the young man eyed his Master critically. "Aren't you the one who always tells me to live in the moment? That my focus determines my reality?"

Qui-Gon wasn't answering that one. It was an obvious set-up. So instead of responding, he mirrored his student's actions and waited for Obi-Wan to continue on his own, which he did.

"Well, the reality here, at this moment is that I'm in love with Padmé Amidala. She's the one, Master. The one I've been waiting for. I just know it. I'm going to ask her to marry me. After I'm knighted, of course. I hope she doesn't mind long engagements."

"Not that long." Qui-Gon replied with a small smile. Obi-Wan was rapidly approaching his trials. Soon -- too soon, he would be off on his own, answering only to the council, free to pursue pleasures outside of the Order, including matrimony if he chose to do so.

Qui-Gon blinked rapidly. It was all happening too fast. His young padawan seemed to be growing up before his very eyes. But he wasn't young any more. He no longer was the thirteen-year-old boy Qui-Gon had met at the Temple and taken as his padawan learner. He was twenty-one, and old enough to know his own heart, knighted or not.

Chuckling softly, the Master placed a supportive hand on his apprentice's shoulder and squeezed gently. "Very well, Obi-Wan. Write your Engagement Proposal, and I shall present it to her tomorrow, if you wish."

A large grin crinkled the corners of the young man's eyes and Qui-Gon could not recall ever seeing Obi-Wan so happy. "Thank you, Master."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven 

Qui-Gon showed up early the following morning in front of Padmé's residence at his padawan's insistence. Obi-Wan had spent half the night composing his engagement proposal, determined that each letter be formed with perfect penmanship, each word meticulously chosen. He was sure that his efforts would not go without reward, but the Jedi Master was far less confident.

The closer he got to the home, the more worried Qui-Gon became, especially when it was Sola who answered the door instead of Padmé. It was a weekday, and he had checked with the Naboo Council. They were not scheduled to convene today, and he assumed the older sister would be working at the apothecary.

"May I help you?" She asked cooly, standing in the doorway, not appearing the least bit happy to see him. Which was okay, because he wasn't too pleased to see her either.

"I have a message for your sister, if I may be obliged to deliver it to her."

Narrowed green eyes drifted down to the formal letter sealed with wax according to the ancient Jedi tradition, which the Jedi Master held in his hand and he gripped it even tighter, worried that she might get her rancorous claws on his padawan's hard work.

"I'll give Padmé your message." Sola insisted, holding out her hand expectantly.

Qui-Gon merely grinned coyly and held onto the letter tightly. "I apologize for the inconvenience, but this is a matter between my padawan and Miss Naberrie."

At the mention of his apprentice, Qui-Gon noticed the young woman's jaw clench.

"My sister doesn't want anything to do with your padawan, Master Jinn."

"Is that so?" Qui-Gon answered back, stepping forward and looking down into the defiant woman's face.

"Yes, it is. And you can tell him that she doesn't want to see him ever again!"

"Perhaps it is you who doesn't want her to see him. As far as can tell, Padmé is an intelligent young woman with a good head on her shoulders, and has reached the age of maturity on your planet, which I believe allows her the right to make up her own mind about such matters."

"Not this time, Jinn. I'm not about to let some sniveling little Jedi padawan come between my sister and her dreams."

"Your dreams, you mean." The Jedi Master shot back, frustrated that the argument was proving that he had been right, and that Obi-Wan was going to get hurt. If only Padmé would stand up to her sister. But for some reason, although he didn't know her all that well, he had the feeling she wouldn't.

"Our dreams are one in the same, Master Jedi." Sola argued. "And until such a time when Padmé has established herself in her political career, I'm afraid she won't have time to entertain such irresponsible young men."

Rancor indeed. The woman was part Sith! "Like I said before, perhaps we should let Padmé decide."

"Decide what?" Came a much more pleasant voice from behind the older woman. "Hello Master Qui-Gon." Padmé said with an infectious and pleasing smile. "What brings you here?"

Qui-Gon waited while young woman's sibling finally surrendered the doorway and backed up in order to allow Padmé access. "I have a message from Obi-Wan that I am obliged to give you."

The Jedi Master handed over the sealed envelope, which Padmé tore open in surprise. A handwritten note was a rare thing these days.

Qui-Gon watched her carefully as she read his padawan's proposal. At first her eyes widened in pleasure and then a hint of a grin turned up the corners of her mouth, lighting a fire of hope within the older man's heart, until the older sister spoke up and then Padmé's face turned grim and the letter was promptly folded back into its original condition.

"What does it say?"

Padmé didn't answer right away, but looked up into the Jedi Master's eyes with schooled features. What Qui-Gon saw there he couldn't define. A hint of sadness quickly gave way to possible regret as she handed back the letter to him, and he swallowed his own disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Master Jinn." Her naturally soft voice explained. "I'm afraid I am not inclined to accept such a gracious offer at this time. Please give Obi-Wan my apologies for any misunderstanding that has occurred between us. Tell him..." The young woman stopped and seemed to take a deep breath. "Tell him I hope that we can remain friends."

Qui-Gon glanced up behind the young Naboo council member to see a triumphant smirk on Sola's face and expected to see the same stoic expression on the younger sister, but right before he turned away with the denied proposal tucked inside of his robe, he could've sworn he saw the twinkling of a tear in Padmé's eye.

So things weren't as they seemed after all. But Sola's influence over her sister was more powerful than he had at first imagined.

He should've explained his feelings better to his padawan. Told him of his suspicions of the Naberrie's relationship, but now it was too late.

Obi-Wan would be crushed, and it was all his fault.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve 

Five years.

It didn't really show in her face, Padmé thought as she gazed into her dressing mirror, although she hoped that she appeared more mature now.

Being a senator meant that she didn't have the advantage of the heavy make-up to age her appearance, make her appear more mature, like she had when she was the Queen of Naboo. Although, apparently the people of her home planet didn't seem to mind her youthful appearance, having requested her to reign another term, but Supreme Chancellor Valorum on Coruscant had made another request, and one that Padmé could not refuse.

Sola had been a great help to Padmé during their move and career shift. Setting up residence in a luxury upper level Galactic City apartment, her older sister was her assistant, her advisor, and her friend. And with the improvement in the income that came with Padmé's position, Sola no longer was required to work outside their home, allowing her time to spend with her children when they weren't away at boarding school.

But one thing that Sola was not, and that was a bodyguard. Padmé had never had the need of one before becoming a Senator, but here, her passion for democracy and her stubborn pursuit of what was right and good had created numerous enemies, many of which were not hesitant in making bold threats upon her life.

It was the latest threat that was the cause for her nervousness today. A bomb had been discovered hidden on her personal star cruiser, and although thankfully, it had not been detonated, the danger was real enough to warrant protection. And what better protection could be found but through the Jedi?

It had been Chancellor Valorum's idea, and Padmé nearly argued against fate when he commed her with the news that a pair of Jedi would be assigned to her until the danger had passed.

Especially when he informed her of which Jedi.

Padmé hadn't seen Obi-Wan since that horrible day when he had shown up at her Theed apartment a few hours after his Master had left – after her refusal of his engagement.

As usual, Sola had intervened and wouldn't allow Padmé to see him, but Padmé stood behind the door anyway, unable to bring herself to look at his face, but able to hear the heartbreak in his voice.

"_Are you mad?" _ Her sister had asked him. _"You barely know each other! And what do you have to offer her?" _

"_Everything I am." _Was Obi-Wan's quiet response.

"Obviously, that's not enough, Padawan Kenobi. Padmé has made her decision and you need to leave."

And to the young woman's dismay, he did.

The polls closed the following day and both Jedi left without even saying goodbye to the new Queen of Naboo.

It was a departure of double meaning. It had been the last time she had seen Obi-Wan, but also the last time she had seen Master Qui-Gon. And although the chance of seeing one of them now that she was on Coruscant was good, Padmé would never be seeing the other again.

Word had reached her in Theed of Master Qui-Gon's death following their leave from Naboo. Apparently, the Jedi's ship had malfunctioned during the trip and they were forced to land upon Tatooine, a planet outside of the influence of the Republic and known for its slave franchise.

There, they had discovered a young man so powerful in the Force that he was bartered for and fought for, by not only the Jedi, but by the Sith as well, who were also present on the planet to fight for the possession of such a talented youth.

A fight ensued and the Jedi Master was killed, but Obi-Wan escaped with his future apprentice.

Who were both on their way to her residence right now.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen 

Sola deposited her bag on the couch and headed back to Padmé's dressing room, where she found her sister seated and staring into a large ornate dressing mirror.

Sola had rushed her children to their transport, which would take them off to their second semester at the Galactic Academy and hurried back because she knew how important it was to be here to support the senator during this meeting.

It was the first time that Padmé had had to face Obi-Wan Kenobi again, ever since she had refused his proposal five years ago.

They had discussed the situation, however, and even though her sister claimed that she had no feelings of fear or trepidation, to Sola, Padmé looked a bit nervous, though she hid it well.

She appeared calm and cool while staring at her reflection, but underneath that professional exterior, the older woman could detect a slight nervousness quite well guarded. Padmé had gotten very good at hiding her feelings over the years. It was not only necessary for her position as Queen and in the senate, but Sola figured it was probably also partially due to the situation regarding her personal life.

Sola hadn't meant to put the young woman through such a heartache when she had convinced her to turn the young padawan down, but it was for the best. He would have only held her back.

And apparently, she had been right. Padmé had reigned Naboo with a firm but fair hand, impressing even her most severe critics. It had gained her a reputation both in Theed and beyond, eventually securing her a seat on the Galactic Senate.

But the young woman's stubbornness had also earned her the attention of several radical political groups on Coruscant who intended on taking her out of the senatorial picture altogether. Hence, the reason for the Jedi being assigned for her protection..

"Are you about ready, sis?" Sola asked the younger woman, startling her somewhat out of what most likely was a reminiscence.

"Yes."

"Good." The older sibling tossed her cloak onto the bed. "Because the two Jedi are downstairs waiting to be admitted."

Padmé's eyes drifted up and away from the mirror and her tongue idly slipped out to wet her lips, a sure sign that she indeed was nervous.

"Tell them they may come up." The senator said after a couple of deep breaths.

They met the Jedi the common room and the older woman kept a close eye on her sister. She indeed seemed a bit tense, but the meeting went better than expected, especially when the Jedi Master introduced his padawan. Anakin Skywalker was his name.

Sola had kept up with the latest Holonet gossip regarding the Jedi Padawan and the claims that he was the prophesied "Chosen One," rumored to be more talented and more powerful than any other Jedi before him. He was to bring balance to the Force, whatever that meant. Already, those in power in and outside of the Temple were clamoring for his attention, and Chancellor Valorum himself had secured the young man as a special Jedi representative to his office.

It was claimed that the two men were close friends.

And if all of that were true, given the young man's exceptional good looks, it gave Sola an idea.

Now that Padmé's career was in full gear and she had nowhere to go but up, where else better to go than to the highest position available? That of Supreme Chancellor? And who better to get her there than the closest friend of the current Chancellor, and the most powerful Jedi ever?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen 

Sola by her side, Padmé met the Jedi with a smile on her face and a pleasing aura, even though her heart was racing like a galloping shaak.

Obi-Wan was the first to enter and immediately Padmé noticed the changes. In the past five years, he had grown a beard and his hair had lengthened considerably. Those were the outward differences. The inward ones however, were obvious as well. No longer the mischievous sparkle in his eye, he appeared the responsible and stoic Jedi, radiating the commanding countenance that Qui-Gon had displayed. He was very much the mature Master he had trained to become.

And Padmé thought it was a shame. But she knew that somewhere underneath that austere façade dwelt the playful and humorous young man she had known and fallen in love with, even if he refused to look at her.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Mi'Lady."

His voice was calm and cool, without any hint of emotion. The touch of his hand was cool as well and she nearly shivered in response to his touch. The dispassionate greeting was like a slap in the face to the senator. The last time he had touched her had been on Naboo when he had held her hand while walking her back to the apartment, right before he kissed her. Right before Sola had interrupted them.

"Allow me to introduce my apprentice, Padawan Anakin Skywalker."

Was she mistaken or had Obi-Wan literally shoved the young man in her face?

Momentarily confused at the confrontation, and the fact that Obi-Wan had backed himself out of the picture, Padmé allowed diplomacy to take command and introduced herself politely, as well as Sola, and only then did she notice the bright smile on the young man's face and the sparkle in his blue eyes.

And she was immediately reminded of Obi-Wan. He had once looked at her like that.

"My Master has told me so much about you." The youth began, only interrupted by the clearing of a throat from behind him. "I mean, I've been looking forward to meeting with you. The Chancellor speaks highly of you."

"That's kind of you to say, Padawan Skywalker."

"Please. Call me Anakin." The Jedi insisted with a grin that was obviously flirtatious.

However, his attempts fell flat as Padmé allowed her eyes to roam away to the source of her discomfort, hoping to find something there in those blue-gray depths. With just her eyes could she convey her condolences for his Master's passing? Ask for forgiveness and request his friendship once again? She didn't think so, but she had to try.

If only he would look at her.

"They say not to judge her by her size or by her smile."

"Is that so?" Obi-Wan replied to his padawan's comment as they entered the turbolift that would take them up to Padmé Amidala's apartment.

"That underneath her beauty is a stubborn ruler and a devout leader."

"Who says that?"

"The senators." Anakin, the nineteen-year-old padawan to Obi-Wan Kenobi answered. "But the Chancellor says that she's exceedingly pleasant once you get to know her. Not to mention the fact that she comes from the Bothan Sector."

"Hmm." Obi-Wan replied absentmindedly during a pause.

"You were there, Master. What was it like?"

"What was what like? 

"Being on Naboo with all those beautiful women! They say there are none better looking in the Galaxy."

"Anakin, this is a mission assignment from the Jedi Council. We are not here to make a social call."

"I know, Master. I guess I'm just excited to see her, to see if she's as pretty as rumors say."

Obi-Wan was wondering that himself. At one time, she had been the loveliest creature he had ever laid eyes on, but that was five years ago. Maybe time and stress hadn't been kind. Maybe she had lost her youthful glow along the way, he thought.

But then the doors to her apartment opened and he thought again.

She looked exactly the same. Her hair was longer, done up more elaborately, and her attire was certainly more stylish, and her eyes. They were just as dark, just as revealing. So much so that he couldn't look at them, especially when the one he felt was responsible for one of the most painful episodes in his life was staring at him.

Sola was standing next to Padmé, as he had expected. They seemed inseparable, and the sight of the two of them together pierced his heart.

Might as well get this over with as quickly as possible.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Mi'Lady." The words tumbled out of his mouth robotically, the smile falsely displayed.

"Allow me to introduce my apprentice, Padawan Anakin Skywalker."

The Jedi Master turned to his younger student during the introduction, ashamed as Anakin charged forward. Obi-Wan attempted to grab onto his apprentice's tunics to prevent any impropriety, but it was too late.

The infatuated young man was blubbering, Sola was staring, and all he wanted to do was get the hell out of there.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen **

The next couple of hours went by in a blur, and Senator Amidala was thankful. The situation she was facing was extremely awkward, with both Jedi sitting on the sofa across from her, one obviously gawking, while the other refused to make eye contact with her.

And although it was still daylight outside, not being able to take it any more, Padmé announced that she was going to retire for the night.

However, no sooner had she slipped into bed, had Obi-Wan barged into the room and literally jumped through her window, apparently in order to pursue an assassin droid that she hadn't even known was there.

Anakin, on the other hand, stayed with her to make sure she was okay before finally excusing himself once building security had responded to the alarm activated by the broken window.

Obi-Wan may despise her, Padmé thought, but he had just saved her life. He was the most courageous and handsome man she had ever known, and that recognition only made the painful realization of what she had lost that much stronger.

"He likes you." Sola stated softly, once the excitement had waned.

"Who?"

"That handsome, young padawan." Her older sibling declared, sitting down next to senator on her bed.

"But I thought..." Padmé began to argue, but was cut off by her sister, who grasped her hand and began to lovingly massage the digits.

"I know I once told you that I felt a Jedi padawan was beneath you, but Padmé, this one is the Chosen One, and he has the Chancellor's ear. I hear Anakin is constantly being summoned by the man. If you are wanting to continue to advance in your political career, then I suggest that you..."

The young woman stared at Sola in disbelief. "Sola! Just what are you trying to say?"

"Now listen, Padmé. This is what mama always wanted. You know how much she longed for a career in politics, to be a leader of some sort, but she chose to have a family instead. I'm not saying she wasn't happy, but you should've heard her talk about the things she gave up. The things that she wanted for you. She would've been so proud, Padmé." The older woman smiled and moved a long curl back over her sister's shoulder.

"I still don't see what Anakin Skywalker has to do with anything."

"I'm not suggesting you marry him. Just get to know him. That's all I'm asking. You can be friends with the boy, can't you?"

Padmé thought over Sola's words before answering.

The young man seemed pleasant, as well as eager, and she hadn't made very many friends since moving to Galactic City. And plus, it didn't seem like it was going to be possible to mend her relationship with Obi-Wan. 

"Yes, I suppose we can be friends." She replied a bit reluctantly.

Sola smiled triumphantly.

"But I don't see how I'm supposed to get to know him. I mean, even if the Jedi are here as my bodyguards, it's only a temporary thing. I just can't imagine we'll be spending any quality time together."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." The older woman replied with a confident air, her mind already working on how to get the two young people together.

However, Sola's plans ended up being useless, for when the Jedi returned later that evening, they announced that they had managed to discover a lead on the assassin and that the Jedi Master would be investigating that lead, while the padawan took Padmé and her sister away to Naboo for their protection.

She would be alone with Anakin after all.

At Obi-Wan's insistence. 

And as Padmé digested that piece of information, the pain that had been wrenching her heart ever since seeing him again, began to squeeze just a little bit tighter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

The trip to Naboo had been uneventful, and may have been even pleasant were it not for the persistent and constant presence of Anakin, along with the strong suspicion that he and her sister Sola were up to something.

Several times during their stay Padmé had caught them talking privately, obviously changing the subject whenever she approached them, but the senator decided to let it go.

For once, Sola was not going to have her way. She would friends with Anakin, but that was all.

She just hoped she hadn't given the young man the wrong idea.

Although, the young woman pondered while she lay on her cot aboard the cruiser taking them back to Coruscant, Anakin was much more charming than she had originally thought. He even had a sense of humor. In that regard, he reminded her of Obi-Wan.

Or at least the Obi-Wan that she remembered.

Now, she didn't feel like she knew him at all. Had he really changed that much?

Or had she?

The young senator rubbed her eyes and focused on trying to fall asleep. If she got a good night's rest, by the time she woke up, they would be nearing Coruscant, where she could retreat to the privacy of her apartment, away from Anakin's unsettling gaze and Sola's unscrupulous planning.

Anakin's seductive glances weren't anything Padmé felt she couldn't handle, even though they made her uncomfortable. In fact, suffering from a mere discomfort was much better than the awful, awkward moment when she had strolled out onto her lake retreat balcony and the young man had followed her. He had said something about not liking rocks, or dirt, or something. Maybe it was sand. She couldn't remember. But it was one of the worst pick-up lines she had ever heard.

And that's exactly what it had been. Because following his speech, he had given her one of those looks. And if she didn't know any better, Padmé could've sworn that he was about to kiss her. But then a large waterfowl flew overhead and she used it as an excuse to re-direct his attention.

Thank the gods for nature.

At least now, they were on their way back. Obi-Wan had captured the so-called assassin, although the clawdite had been killed herself before the Jedi could glean any information from her. However, Obi-Wan felt it was safe enough for her to return home, and she was sure it was. He had guaranteed she would be returning in no time, and she had believed him.

"No masters. The assassin did not reveal any such information, although I have evidence as to who killed her during my interrogation. If the council wishes, I can pursue that lead."

"So be it." Mace Windu of the Jedi Council directed and then excused the Jedi.

"Danger for the senator not over, it is." Yoda, the ancient Master to Windu's left stated.

The dark-skinned Jedi turned pensive for a moment. "I sense a separatist plot to destroy Senator Amidala." He said.

"Told you, I did that the separatists were responsible."

The wizened green Jedi nodded his head in confirmation and Mace Windu looked at him incredulously.

"You did no such thing! You said it was one of the senators she replaced on the Military Creation Act committee!"

"Misunderstand me, you did. Happening as I have foreseen, everything is."

Mace once more glared at the elder Jedi and barely refrained from rolling his eyes before mumbling:

"Yeah...whatever."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen **

Obi-Wan returned to his quarters to meet Anakin before beginning his investigation of the dart that had killed his suspect. He was anxious to get started in order to ensure Padmé's safey, but he was also anxious to hear how their trip to Naboo had gone. He hoped that his apprentice hadn't made a nuisance of himself, but there was no doubt in Obi-Wan's mind that Sola had put the boy in his place.

By the time that Obi-Wan hade made it to their apartment, he knew his padawan had already arrived, because Anakin was sitting on the couch waiting for him.

Things must have gone well, thought Obi-Wan, as he grabbed a couple of data disks from his desk, because the boy was practically beaming.

"They told me you were meeting with the Council. Do you have a lead on the killer?"

"I have the dart." Answered the Jedi Master. " Come with me and we'll run it through the lab for identification."

Obi-Wan headed back toward their door before his padawan stopped him.

"Wait, Master, before we do, there's something I need to talk to you about."

Obi-Wan turned and looked at Anakin with growing interest as the young man fumbled inside of his robes, nervously withdrawing a folded document. When the apprentice began speaking, his face reddened, while Obi-Wan's drained of all color. 

"While Padmé and I were on Naboo, we got to spend a lot of time together. I got to know her really well and I really like her Master."

"_Do_ you?" The words caught in Obi-Wan's throat and he coughed in order to clear them.

"No." Anakin paused to rethink his statement. "I love her. I'm in love with her. " A broad smile crept over the young man's face, but Obi-Wan was devastated. 

_This couldn't be happening! _

"Does...does Padmé feel the same?"

"I think so." Anakin replied, handing over the folded paper sealed with wax. "I hope so, but I guess I'll find out when you give her my proposal."

Obi-Wan had put off this meeting for as long as he could, having performed his investigation of the poison dart first. But he had another duty to carry out that he was finding extremely difficult to do. 

The Jedi Master paused at Senator Amidala's apartment door, his hand hovering over the announcement chime located in its center before suddenly withdrawing it. He then spun, took a deep breath, and turned around to try again, only this time, it was Padmé's chest that his hand reached up to touch instead of the chime.

Obi-Wan immediately apologized, drawing back his hand in embarrassment, and although he was moritifed, the senator appeared quite pleased.

_What was he doing here?_ She wondered, her heart pounding erratically in her chest. Perhaps she had been wrong. Maybe Obi-Wan still cared about her after all. He seemed nervous. Perhaps they still had a chance.

_Just get it over with...be done with it and worry about putting your life back together later._

These words were what bolstered Obi-Wan's courage, enough so that he took a deep breath and delivered his message.

"I am here representing my padawan, as the Jedi tradition concernng such matters requires, as my own Master did before me."

At this point, the Jedi Master paused, swallowing down the lump that had constricted his throat.

"In this capacity, it befalls me to deliver this engagement proposal. In short, allow me to point out that my padawan has declared his devotion and affection for you, and anxiously awaits your reply. "

Having made the recitation basically in one breath, the Jedi released a long sigh. 

"There. I have done my duty."

He then waited with much trepidation for Padmé's answer.

_This was it. The moment that would decide the happiness of his future._

Damn pride! The minute he had seen her again, he should've taken the chance and told her he still loved her, that he had never stopped loving her.

But now, it was too late.

Obi-Wan watched the young woman's features carefully. At first, she seemed genuinely surprised, but other than that, he couldn't read her. Was she happy? Disappointed? Shocked?

Whatever she was thinking, Obi-Wan couldn't wait any longer. It was driving him mad.

"Do you accept?" He prompted, a shaking hand passing the crumpled proposal to Padme's own trembling one, but neither of them noticed their reaction as both sets of eyes were locked onto one another.

"Yes or no." The Jedi Master prompted desperately. "Just say it."

"I..." Padme attempted, but her answer was interruptd by the timely appearance of her older sister. 

"Master Kenobi. What brings you here?"

The greeting was anything but friendly, and the stressful situation apparently was more than Padmé could bear, as she turned without another word and quickly went back inside her apartment. 

Sola watched her sibling with raised concern. _Just when things seemed to be going so well._ She spun back toward Obi-Wan with a haughty smile on her lips.

"You have quite the talent for unsettling my sister, Master Jedi." 

Another day perhaps, Obi-Wan thought. But before he took his leave, there was one thing he had to say, and he did so with barely reserved aggravation.

"And you have quite the talent for influencing her, Miss Naberrie, which I am having a most difficult time forgiving you for."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Sola carefully pinned her sister's hair into place, paying extra attention to the details of Padmé's attire this evening. Tonight's celebration was a special event. A pinnacle in her sister's career.

The announcement for the gathering came as rather a surprise just a few days prior, but it was what Sola had been waiting for.

Chancellor Velorum was retiring, and a new chancellor would take his place.

The party tonight was to bid farewell to Finis Velorum, but would also provide her sister much-needed face time with the leader. And there was no better way to guarantee an audience with the Chancellor than to ensure Padmé spent the evening with the right people. 

Sola checked the chrono and then stood Padmé up to check her dress. A lavish evening gown of the darkest purple. Sola had picked it out herself, and it made her skin glow.

"You look radiant." She told her sister with a smile.

"Thank you." Padmé responded and the noted the time. "Don't you need to get ready yourself?"

Sola gathered Padmé's dressing robe to hang back up. "Oh, I decided not to go." She said over her shoulder to her sister's surprise.

"What? Since when? And who's going to escort me?"

"Don't worry." The older woman replied. "I've made sure that you won't be attending alone. Padawan Skywalker should be here any moment."

"Sola." Padmé replied firmly. "I thought I told you not to interfere in my personal affairs again." 

"Will you calm down? I just asked him to escort you, not marry you. I still can't believe he asked you to accept his proposal so early, but you know how it is with these young men in love."

Padmé didn't like the sound of this, but she couldn't show up at the ball by herself, and it was too late to ask anyone else to take her.

What she would've really liked would be if Obi-Wan had been her escort, but Padmé doubted he'd even be there. He had never shown up at any such functions before, while his padawan seemed to never miss any, especially when Chancellor Velorum was present. The two did seem inseparable.

Not seeing that she had a choice, Padmé reluctantly agreed, although she intended on expressing her true feelings to Anakin straight away, so there would be no further misunderstandings. She liked him as a friend. And that was all.

The Great Hall of the Galactic Senate building was nearly filled to capacity, Padmé noted as she glanced about, her escort having caught the attention of several young senators as soon as they had arrived. Padmé tried to join in on their conversation, but she had no real interest in the latest technological advancement in land speeders, and so she occasionally smiled, all the while keeping her focus upon the entry to the hall.

Obi-Wan wouldn't be here, she told herself again and again, but Padmé was hoping that perhaps he would show up anyway, if not only to show his support for the Chancellor.

It was still early, she comforted her own mind. Velorum hadn't even made his entrance yet.

Having lost all hope in changing the subject of her group's conversation, Padmé excused herself to seek out an acquaintance, intending on perhaps finding Senator Organa, when she accidentally bumped into someone else.

Eyes widening in pleasure, a small smile appearing on her face, Padmé revealed her true delight in the way she said his name. "Hello, Obi-Wan."

For a moment, she wasn't sure if he had heard her over the crowd, but then she felt a warm hand reach out and grasp a hold of her own, the thrill of hearing his voice and feeling his touch sending a shiver down to her toes. "Good evening, Padmé."

She had never failed to impress him with her beauty, but tonight, Obi-Wan felt that Padmé had truly outdone herself.

Basking in one another's presence, sight, and touch, it was a moment before either of them had the ability to speak, but eventually it was Padmé who broke their silence.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here." 

"I don't usually attend these types of political functions, I admit, but tonight I decided to make an exception, for the Chancellor's sake." The Jedi teased, rubbing his thumb gently over the smooth knuckles beneath his touch.

He did not speak, however, of his true intentions. His real reason for being here tonight. When Obi-Wan had learned that Anakin had not yet received a reply regarding his engagement proposal, he thought that there still might be a chance for him. If he was wrong, then at least he would speak to her and tell Padmé how he felt.

But standing now before her, where her eyes cut into his soul, the touch of her hand burned a path of fire through his veins, his well-rehearsed words were now a jumbled mess in his brain and wouldn't seem to move past the lump in his throat.

"I regret…" He began, so softly that Padmé had to step forward in order to be able to hear him, until Obi-Wan was speaking in her ear, the sweet smell of her fragrance only adding to the attack on his tortured senses. 

"I regret not taking the opportunity to tell you…" He began again, distracted by the creamy flesh of her neck that was literally begging for the touch of his lips.

However, further thought and words were aborted by the loud clang of a distant chime that heralded the Chancellor's arrival.

To Padmé's disappointment, as she turned to acknowledge the chime, she felt her hand being released, and when she turned back around, she was dismayed to discover that Obi-Wan had left.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Padmé searched frantically for Obi-Wan, but the crowd, all apparently eager to wish the Chancellor well, pressed forward until the petite young woman was forced to move out of their way.

She breathed out her aggravation with a puff of air that blew up a stray wisp of hair off her forehead, and resolved to go to the bar to get something to drink. Sola had mentioned how important it would be for her to maintain a close proximity to the chancellor this evening, but that evidently wasn't possible. 

Besides, if she were meant to be the senator that the chancellor recommended for his soon-to-be vacant position, then it would just happen, and not with any assistance from her. She would allow her work history and her ethical and moral standards speak for themselves, and not rely upon any underhanded schemes invented by her sister.

Heading away from the crowd toward the refreshment center, Padme's arm was abruptly grabbed onto as a deep male voice spoke into her ear.

"Stick with me."

Moving his hand from her arm to the small of her back, Anakin guided Padmé directly to the seats that were set up next to the grandstand where the chancellor was scheduled to give a short speech before the celebration began.

Soon, Finis Velorum himself joined them there.

"Anakin, my boy. I am pleased to see you here this evening. And I am also pleased to see that you brought someone with you."

The chancellor winked at Padmé. "I can hardly believe that a young woman of such intelligence would be seen with this character." The older man's thumb pointed in dramatic flair toward the young Jedi, who smiled in response to Velorum's teasing. Padmé, however, was intrigued. She had known Chancellor Velorum for several years and she had never been aware that the man had a sense of humor.

The Republic leader then leaned toward her to speak privately. "Keep an eye on this one, senator. I know for a fact that his motives are questionable." 

"All right, all right." Anakin playfully grabbed onto Velorum's sleeve. "Stop making passes at my date."

Finis laughed heartily and then took his stand before the podium, motioning for everyone else to quiet down.

"I thank you all for coming this evening to wish me well…" He began, but his following words were drowned out by the surprising remarks made by Anakin, who spoke directly into Padmé's ear.

"You look beautiful tonight. I meant to tell you earlier, but I wanted to wait until the right moment."

_And this was it? _Padmé wondered at the impropriety of Anakin's actions; speaking during the chancellor's address.

"Don't worry about missing any of his speech," Anakin continued as if he had read her thoughts. "I can tell you what you missed later. I helped him write it."

"Indeed." Padmé dared to answer back. 

"But before I lose this opportunity, allow me to say that even though you have yet to accept my offer, I am still holding onto the hope that you aren't completely opposed to the idea, or you would have told me so already."

And she intended to! But she hadn't had the chance yet.

Padmé smiled to hide her worry from those who were watching her, and then continued scanning the crowd, her eyes widening in relief when they landed upon a particular Jedi. Obi-Wan hadn't left after all. He was standing toward the back of the Great Hall, watching the scene with a somewhat distracted amusement on his face.

"So perhaps my initial attempt was to blame." Anakin continued in her ear. "But now that my Master's responsibility is out of the way, I hope that you will reconsider and accept my repeated offer, made on a much grander scale."

Padmé was about to put the young man in his place when she heard Chancellor Velorum speak her name in a context that surprised her.

"As many of you know, young Padawan Skywalker has been my companion for the past few years, and before I step down, I would like to deliver a message for him." Velorum began.

At this point, the chancellor turned to look directly at her.

"Senator Amidala, I am hereby officially recommending that you fill my role as Supreme Chancellor upon my retirement. I have great faith that you will continue to strive for peace and justice throughout the Galaxy, and with your husband at your side, that you will indeed find the true meaning of success." 

Padmé knew her mouth had gaped open, but she couldn't stop it, nor could she stop the word that blurted out.

"What!?" 

Anakin then further stunned her by standing and then abruptly kneeling down on one knee.

"Padmé, I am asking again for your consent to be my wife."

"I…" The shocked senator stammered, her voice echoing about the large space, that was suddenly far too quiet.

"I….thank you for your kind offer, Anakin Skywalker. I will take your proposal into consideration."

The answer was not what the young Jedi was wanting to hear. It was obvious from the look on his face. Nor was it what the crowd had expected. They still stood in silence, all eyes upon her.

Gratefully, Chancellor Velorum stepped back up to the podium and broke the awkward silence.

"Spoken like a true diplomatic leader of the Republic."

The crowd then broke into laughter and applause, several beings approaching Anakin and the chancellor. However, Padmé's attention was drawn back toward the rear of the room, where she met Obi-Wan's gaze. The Jedi Master smiled briefly and then to her disappointment, turned and began walking toward the exit.

Without even excusing herself, the young woman pushed her way through the various senators and gathered Jedi to try and stop him. By the time she had made it out of the room, Obi-Wan had already entered the lift.

Padmé rushed up and stopped the doors from closing with her hand.

"You're leaving?"

That same strange smile appeared once more. "I'm afraid so." He replied.

"But…" Padmé's mind frantically tried to come up with a reason to make him want to stay. "I was hoping that we could share a dance later."

Obi-Wan stared at the small hand that held the turbolift doors at bay, and he wanted nothing more than to reach out and grab ahold of it to pull Padmé into the lift, but the reason he couldn't was quickly approaching.

"Padmé, you need to come back inside. There are several powerful senators wanting to speak with you." Anakin said.

And then it became all too obvious to Obi-Wan. 

He was standing in her way. Sola had been right.

Anakin was a good choice for Padmé. The young man's friendship with the chancellor would only help boost her career, while Obi-Wan didn't care much for politics.

And they even looked well together. 

With his painful decision made, the Jedi Master did what he had initially desired. He reached out to gently pry Padmé's fingers away from the lift, but instead of pulling on her hand to draw her inside, he released it, allowing the doors to slide shut between them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

The news of the nearly unanimous decision of Padmé's election came to Obi-Wan the next day as he was standing before the Jedi Council in order to report his findings concerning his investigation of the poisonous dart.

"A fine chancellor, Miss Amidala will make." Master Yoda spoke to the council and then turned to Master Windu. "Told me, the Force did of this."

"You said Senator Antilles was going to be the next chancellor." Mace shot back.

"Misunderstood me, you did."

"Yeah…whatever." The council member's dark eyes rolled skyward and then focused upon the Jedi Master reporting to them.

"It is the council's decision that you assist your padawan in protecting the new chancellor during this critical transition phase, Master Kenobi. Not everyone was happy with Velorum's recommendation."

"With all due respect Master, I would rather pursue my investigation." Obi-Wan replied. He wasn't sure if he could handle seeing Anakin and Padmé together now that there were rumors going around about her finally accepting his proposal. Obi-Wan knew he could stop those rumors with one direct question to his apprentice, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to do that either.

Not that he had seen Anakin much since the evening prior. Following Velorum's announcement, the council had assigned his padawan to guard Senator Amidala, and apparently he had spent the rest of the night and the following day doing so.

"Your investigation of the assassination attempt will wait. This is a dangerous time for the senate as well as the new chancellor."

That was true, Obi-Wan agreed. No matter how uncomfortable this assignment was going to make him, he couldn't let anything happen to Padmé.

Obi-Wan's discomfort was compounded by the fact that his first duty was to go to Senator Amidala's own residence, where she was throwing a party to celebrate her election. The actual inauguration was to take place the following evening, and the Jedi was somewhat relieved that this was a small gathering. Only a few close friends, senators, and Jedi were present.

And Sola, of course.

Watching the woman connive and spin her web to snare any possible future support for her sister was enough to convince Obi-Wan that if there was anyone here tonight who fit his idea of the stereotypical behavior of a selfish, dishonest, and immoral politician, it was Sola.

But not Padmé. Not beautiful, honest, and passionate Padmé. 

Obi-Wan had watched her throughout the evening and continued watching her as she stood across the room just inside the balcony doors, sharing a drink with Jedi Council Member, Ki-Adi-Mundi.

And as if some invisible power came over him, Obi-Wan found himself being drawn toward her, although he managed to stop his forward momentum before she had noticed his presence. He told himself he was guarding the balcony entrance, but in fact, he was longing to hear her voice, even when it wasn't directed toward him.

"I too loved once." Ki-Adi was saying. "Years ago. She was a beautiful cerean girl from back home. We were engaged, but we never did marry." 

"Why not?" Padmé asked.

"A war broke out on Cerea and she died. I petitioned the council to go help her, but by the time they had granted it, I was too late."

"I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago. But looking back now, I don't think Ya-Kari was very happy. Her family certainly wasn't. She was the successor to the cerean throne, you see, a princess on my planet, and me? I was just a lowly Jedi padawan."

"Did she love you?"

"I would like to think so."

"Then it doesn't matter what her family thought or what her position was. Let me share with you one thing I have learned, Master Mundi. True love is the greatest thing in the galaxy. It's more important than wealth, power, or position. Without love, all these things mean absolutely nothing."

"Well, I am happy to hear that you have finally found love, Chancellor Amidala."

"No. Actually, I haven't."

Padmé spoke so quietly that Obi-Wan had to enhance his hearing through the Force.

"I did discover true love once, but I was young and foolish, and I let him slip away."

A moment of silence passed between them until Master Mundi lifted his glass. "Well, here's to hoping that you find it once again."

"Thank you, Master Jedi. I hope so too." Padmé said as she tilted her glass, downing the rest of her wine, and then taking the Jedi's arm, they moved away from the balcony and over toward the rest of her company.

But it was a long time before Obi-Wan joined them.

He was far too stunned to move.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

The document that Obi-Wan held brought back a painful memory. Although not sealed with wax, it had been written by his hand, and he had poured just as much of his heart into it as he had done before.

Now, he just had to deliver it.

The party the night before had gone long, and by the time it was over, Padmé had been too tired to talk. Plus, Anakin was loitering around her apartment, and the opportunity to speak to her in private had never come up.

Much later that morning, he and his apprentice had accompanied Padmé to her new offices, and from that point on, she had been surrounded by senators, assistants, friends, and the media.

During that time, Obi-Wan had snuck away to compose his letter, but had not yet had the chance to present it to her. And now, here he stood outside of the Senate Arena, where Padmé was to be inaugurated as Supreme Chancellor, the letter weighing heavily in his hand.

The Jedi Master waited outside the arena, hoping to at least speak to her, but when she made her appearance, the media surrounded her and duty took over. He assisted Anakin in clearing a path to the room where the chancellor's podium awaited, the place from which Padmé would officially accept her new position.

Upon entering into the alcove that led to the podium itself, Padmé paused, turned to Sola and was handed a folded document, more than likely her prepared acceptance speech, Obi-Wan figured.

He and Anakin dismissed the media after Sola promised them post-inauguration holo-shots and interviews, and Padmé then turned one again to enter the space, only to pause once more. 

She turned to a beaming Anakin, who apparently assumed he would be accompanying her.

"I need to do this myself." She told him.

The new Republic leader gazed steadily at the young Jedi, and then at her sister Sola. The older sibling nodded and backed away, but it was Anakin who stepped forward to argue.

"I insist that I go with you, Chancellor, for your own safety at least." 

"No, Anakin. I meant what I said. I need to do this alone."

Confused and a bit hurt, the young Jedi Padawan joined Sola across the hall, and Obi-Wan turned to join them, but was caught by Padmé's hand and pulled deeper into the shadowy doorway.

"I want to thank you, Obi-Wan." She said with a tremulous voice. "For saving my life, for protecting me, and for..." Dark eyes focused on a pair of masculine lips above a bearded chin. "Being my friend."

Then the young woman boldly tiptoed up and kissed him. It was sweet and chaste, followed by another 'thank you', but Obi-Wan was too tempted by the small sampling of the sweetness of her mouth, and it left him desiring much more. Grabbing onto Padmé's shoulders, he pulled her forward against him and kissed her hard, the way he had done back on Naboo. The kiss he had dreamed about so many times ever since then.

When he released her, they both were out of breath, but Obi-Wan managed a smile.

"You're welcome." He said before he released a rather dazed Supreme Chancellor, who stepped forward quite dizzily to enter into the podium and then pressed the hydraulic controls.

It took a minute for the young woman to gather her wits, but by the time the podium elevated to the level of the arena, she had managed to express her appreciation for the thunderous applause that greeted her.

"Thank you for your warm welcome." Padmé said once the noise level had decreased. "It is truly my honor to represent the Republic as your Supreme Chancellor."

Once again, applause erupted around the grand amphitheater and Padmé took the opportunity to unfold the acceptance speech that she and Sola had prepared, but when Padmé glanced down at the document, at first she was startled. This wasn't Sola's handwriting!

But then she began reading it, and as she did, a feeling of warmth seeped slowly through her body and a broad smile lit her face.

_My Dearest Padmé,_

I overheard you talking to Master Mundi last night, and I can no longer bear to go on without telling you how I feel.

I love you. I have always loved you. Ever since Naboo, no matter if I often acted otherwise. It was all a cover-up, a ruse to hide how hurt I was that you were apparently in love with someone else.

But then I overheard what you said, and I decided that I wasn't about to let another chance pass me by. I've already waited long enough. 

Perhaps too long.

If so, then please forgive this correspondence and allow us to continue as friends.

But know that friendship with you is not all that I want. I want to be with you. Always, in every way. I want you to be my wife, Padmé. 

I anxiously await your reply.

Love, Your Obi-Wan 

By the time that Padmé had finished reading the letter, she was blushing, her audience was murmuring and staring, and Sola was attempting to get her attention.

However, the young woman ignored them all; her entire being focused on one thing. One person, to be exact.

She turned around in the podium, now clutching the letter to her breast and yelled out a single word.

"Yes!" 

Not seeing Obi-Wan right away, Padmé fumbled with the hydraulic controls, but she was so excited, her hands were trembling and she couldn't get the damn thing to move.

Much to her relief and surprise, the Jedi Master soon appeared behind the delegation pod parked toward her right and motioned for her to stand to one side. With a Force-enhanced leap, Obi-Wan was suddenly standing in front of her.

"Yes! I'll marry you!" She repeated loud enough for everyone to hear, and was once more drawn into a powerful embrace, followed by an equally powerful kiss, the two of them beyond hearing the applause and whistles that thundered around them.

But not all present were applauding or even appeared happy.

A one Padawan Skywalker looked utterly confused as he turned to Sola, whose expression revealed a mixture of disbelief, disappointment, and disgust.

Nearby, the wrinkled green face of Master Yoda appeared smug as he looked to his fellow council member, Mace Windu.

"Told you I did. Knew, I would that they would get together."

"You did not! You said that…." Mace Windu paused, beginning to wonder about Yoda's senility. "Oh…just shut up!"

-END-


End file.
